


A Different Time

by I_llbedammned



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe where Light never found the Death Note, here is what his life could have been had the tides of the universe been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



Light was born to a normal family, at least on the surface. Whenever anybody would ask him about his family he would always say "What's there to talk about?". He would watch them go about their lives in a sort of play; the same patterns that they repeated on loop everyday and swear that would never be him. He never wanted to be that predictable and simple, such a fate would be worse than death. Despite this drive he was never quite sure how he was going to stand out until one day opportunity struck him.

It was raining out; the sky was black and angry as lighting shot across the sky. Light ran down the street, using his jacket to cover his head. His friend was supposed to have picked him up, but as usual the lazy bum was late and eventually Light just decided to run.

He decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Later on he would describe this happenstance as destiny, but in truth he did not think too much about why at the time. It wasn't until after he was already running down the alley that he heard the cries for help.

With concern Light went towards the sound and saw a familiar looking woman with long blonde pigtails being confronted by two men with knives.   
"Hey you! Get away from her!" yelled Light.

The two men turned towards him, brandishing knives. "This your little boyfriend?" one growled.

"He's pretty. We can fix that." answered the other one.

Light readied himself to fight. The first man took a swing at him and he ducked, kicking at the man's knees as he went down. He struggled to remember the self-defense techniques that his father had taught him as the second man swung the blade at him. Thinking quickly Light grabbed ahold of the first man who had been knocked off balance by the kick and moved him in front of the knife. The man screamed as his friend stabbed him, blood spraying over Light's white clothing. He grabbed the second man's hand, wrenching it 'til he released the knife, pulling the knife out of the first man in one fluid motion.

Righteous anger seized him and he struck with the knife, quickly. How dare these men think that they can just walk down the alleys and take whatever they wanted! It just wasn't right! Blood poured from their wounds, and Light kept going ‘til they no longer moved. Somewhere in the distance he swore he could hear a grim laughter coming from a rough voice, but he ignored it. He froze in place upon realizing what he just did, slowly looking up from his work to see the blonde haired girl with pigtails staring at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I just lost control for a bit." he said, "I just couldn't stand to let those men do such a wrong thing to you."

The girl smiled at him, "It's okay. You saved me! Now I get to save you! Follow me, you're covered in blood!"

He nodded, following her, "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

She laughed, "You might know my pictures. I'm kind of everywhere right now." She posed with a smiling grin, "It's me, Misa-Misa!"

Realization dawned upon Light, "Oh yeah. You were on the cover of the fashion magazine I saw in the store. But won't it draw too much attention if you are seen with me?"

She shook her head, "It's okay. I have an apartment near here and if anyone asks we'll just say it was self-defense."

So he followed her to her apartment. She gave him some clothes to change into. He looked over a black notebook in her bedroom as he changed, prying a little. The girl was strange, no doubt, there were all sorts of notes on the deaths of people and how they would happen. He shrugged, figuring he couldn't complain too much since she just saved him from going to jail.

"Thank you. I should probably get going home though. My parent will be worried."

"It's probably best if you stay here for the night. It would be bad if the police were to catch you."

He nodded, seeing the wisdom in her words. He called his parents and said that he was going to stay with a friend. They ate sushi together and made polite conversation. The day passed and there was no police report, no one came looking for Light. The police blamed it on gang violence and they passed with no further note.

Light couldn't help but feel accomplished. Even the police did not care about the lives of these men. They were ruffians, trash and nothing more. They contributed nothing to society, only existing to hurt the good and the just.

So if this was a good thing, why stop with only these guys? The streets were filled with thugs and criminals just like them. People always said that someone should do something about them, but they always just sat around waiting for someone to step up. Light decided right then and there that he would be that person.

He started out slowly, only doing small gangs. It was nerve wracking at first, setting out into the night knowing that he would kill someone, but the knowledge that he was in the right calmed his nerves.

It wasn't until his third victim that the police began to catch on. He was careful, using the knowledge about the police that he had learned from his father to evade them, but they were not as stupid as they appeared to be. News stories began to circulate around about this new killer, nicknamed Kira. Some called him a hero; others called him a common murderer. Some part of Light felt indignant towards the people who called him a murderer. How could they actually defend the trash that he killed? How could they not see how much better off the world was without them?

But with such logic the lines between good and evil quickly became blurred. That man abused animals and as such he must be killed? That man kicked a homeless man, and as such he was only contributing to the worthlessness of society. Clearly the world was better off without him too. This woman spoke out against the bladed vigilante "Kira" and clearly she must be taught a lesson as well. The change in his mindset was so slow that he didn't even realize it until he ran into Misa-Misa again one day.

He had just gotten done with his kill for that night, a homeless man who had been addicted to heroin. Light wiped the blade on the homeless man's jacket before standing up and breathing a satisfied sigh.

"Light?" came a familiar voice.

He turned with surprise, knife at the ready. How had she been able to recognize him? He had been completely masked with a black full-face mask, his hands covered by black gloves, and he hadn't spoken so it couldn’t' have been his voice that tipped her off. As he met her eyes he noticed they were different, red pupils with gold irises and glowing slightly.

"You shouldn't be here, Misa." he said, not backing down.

"It was you? Kira was you the whole time?"

He nodded briefly, seeing no point to lying. "Yes."

"How could you do it, kill all those innocent people?"

"Innocent?! Not one of them was without sin! They were doing nothing for society, only leeching off of people and hurting them! I am doing everybody a service!"

She looked hurt, "Oh. This is horrible. Misa-Misa never thought that you would stoop to common murder. You always seemed so righteous and good." Tears started flowing from her eyes and she reached into her purse, grabbing out the black notebook he saw before.

"You would turn on me too?" He was angry now, yelling.

She said nothing, writing in her notebook.

"Hey! Pay attention!" He yelled, starting to run towards her. Even he wasn't sure if he was going to kill her or just wanted to talk to her.

Then all of a sudden he felt his chest seize up and pain jolted through his body. The laughter he heard when he first killed someone echoed in his head and now he could see the grinning face that made it, a pale figure with a large black grin.

"You're coming with me, kid. Time's up." he said, taking a bite of his apple.

After that Light was no more.


End file.
